


One Night（萨波生日贺文/萨艾/R18）

by Xiewn



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiewn/pseuds/Xiewn





	One Night（萨波生日贺文/萨艾/R18）

《One Night》  
（《海贼王》萨艾同人文，R18）

他的头发是阳光的颜色，曾经有人这样说。  
萨波对此不置可否地笑了笑，这并不是赞同，他见过比金黄更热情的色彩。  
————————  
“萨波——生日快乐！”  
这天傍晚，艾斯和路飞风风火火地闯了进来。路飞手里提着蛋糕和肉，艾斯拎了两桶啤酒。  
蛋糕和肉是路飞的厨师朋友做的，啤酒是从爷爷那里偷拿的。  
以上便是生日礼物。两个人脸上挂着同样的得意笑容，好像再也找不到比他们更聪明的机灵鬼。  
“艾斯，路飞，谢谢你们。”萨波接着理所当然地夸了夸兄弟俩。  
路飞开心地仰起脸，然后偷偷伸手抓了一只鸡腿，自以为神不知鬼不觉。艾斯在寿星的注视下微微红了耳朵，当他发现路飞的小动作后，毫不客气地拍了下路飞的后脑勺。  
“路飞！你洗手了吗？！”斥责的重点却是卫生问题。  
“窝起床就洗唔啦……”路飞边吃边说，“艾斯真是大笨蛋！”  
艾斯抢过路飞的肉，啃了一大口：“笨蛋，你上次洗手已经是几小时前了。”  
萨波揽住两人的脖子，劝和道：“好了好了，今天是我生日，你们别争了，一起开动吧。”  
酒饱饭足后，路飞呼呼睡着了。  
艾斯给路飞盖上被子，然后把今天的寿星送往房间，刚关上房门，他就被寿星按在了门上。  
“艾斯……我的礼物呢？”萨波边蹭着艾斯的脖颈儿边问。  
艾斯以为他喝醉了，奇怪地说：“礼物？你已经喝了啊……”  
“不是这个……”萨波突然咬了一口艾斯的喉结，抬起头来，“我想要你。”他讲完又不好意思地埋在了艾斯的胸口，悄然含住眼前一颗樱桃。  
艾斯难耐地捉住萨波的后衣领，把金灿灿的脑袋拔出来，然后察觉到那家伙眼里一片清明，丝毫没有醉酒的样子。  
艾斯沉默了片刻，忽的笑了，笑得一脸狡黠：“想上我？有本事你来啊。”  
于是，他们打了起来，两个人势均力敌，你来我往了良久仍未分出胜负。  
幸亏路飞入睡后雷打不动，否则早该被两位哥哥的激烈动作闹醒了。  
“艾斯……艾斯……”萨波抓住艾斯的双手，温温吞吞地唤了一声又一声。  
艾斯愣了愣，故作无奈地叹了口气，最后闭上了双眼。  
他认输了，他受不了萨波这样叫他，这人的表情太微妙了，又兴奋又痛苦，似乎下一刻就会哭出来，分不清是因为高兴还是难过。  
——事实证明，这不过是他的错觉。  
得到准许后，萨波猛地把艾斯扔在床上，低下头，从锁骨啃到小腹，然后盯着艾斯的脸，扯掉了艾斯的短裤和内裤。  
艾斯眼睁睁看着自己的下身落进了萨波嘴里，他忍不住发出一声低吟。  
“哈……”  
萨波边揉着两丸，边伸出舌头戏弄肉棒。艾斯难堪地举起胳膊，挡住脸庞，然而他很快就在萨波颇有技巧地攻击下缴械投降。  
萨波吞下腥浓的液体，接着吻住艾斯。艾斯嫌弃地推了推人，没推开，索性便接纳了萨波唇舌的入侵。  
一吻之后，萨波起身开始脱衣服，他这人常常穿得严严实实，显得高挑瘦弱，褪下外衣后意外地露出一副好身材。  
“艾斯，我来了。”萨波沉声说，看起来不慌不忙。  
“……少废话。”艾斯抬起一条腿，还没碰到萨波，就被萨波捉住，架在肩上。  
萨波的神情一直很沉重，当他终于进入到艾斯身体里后，才轻轻松了口气。  
如他料想中一样，艾斯从外到内都热情似火，他埋在艾斯体内，有种极大的充实感。  
艾斯是可以摸到、碰到的。萨波眼睛一热，开始横冲直撞起来，每一次都摩擦住艾斯的敏感点，又快又准。  
萨波的力气大得出奇。他紧紧抓住艾斯，好像生怕艾斯变成蝴蝶飞走。  
艾斯被他压得有点喘不过气：“萨波，你他妈轻点，嗯啊——”  
“抱歉，艾斯。”萨波用那种歉疚的语气回道，然而他的动作丝毫没有减弱，反而加快了抽插的速度和力度。  
这一晚，艾斯多次被萨波带向高潮，他们的灵魂曾在天堂相逢。  
————————  
翌日清晨，萨波清醒后，发现身边空无一人。  
他穿上衣服，踉踉跄跄地走出房间，发现甲板上睡了一大片同僚。他漫过无数个房间，从上到下，前前后后地找，可是哪里都没有那个人的身影。  
他返回甲板，看到了从远方赶来为他庆贺的路飞。  
路飞揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地地问：“喂，萨波，你在找什么？”  
萨波站在原地，背对着路飞：“你看，似乎出太阳了。”  
“啊？你在说什么，明明在下雨啊。”路飞奇怪地戳了戳萨波的后背。  
“没事，我看错了……我做了一个梦。谢谢你，路飞。”  
萨波慢慢地说，最后捂住了眼睛。  
他始终没有回头。

 

完。


End file.
